The Battle of the Island (Mysticons Universe)
Battle of the Island began with the air and naval Bombardment on the small island and end on September 23, 1918, with the surrounder of the Spectral, Tazma and the Vexicons forces to the Latin American Allies. It was fought on and around the island itself by the air, naval and land forces of the Allies troops on those of the Spectral and the Magic Zombie Marines playing the strange role on both sides. The island was occupation by the Allies for the duration of the Geminan War theater of World War 1; the remaining Central Powers garrison on the island surrendered of detachment of Allies Marines on 23 September 1918, on the Costa Rican battleship in Drake City water to the Generals. 'Prelude' On September 8, 18 Costa Rican bombers flow from bases near Drake City attack the island, destroying eighteen planes on the ground. The remaining three Tazma fighters took off, but because of poor visibility, failed to shut down the attacking Costa Rican bombers. These Costa Ricans shot down two fighters on the air battle to the sea to death the pilot never appears on shores. Two air raids continue, the main naval bases was target on September 9, destroy the headquarters and sunk the Spectral ships anchors. The next day, Costa Rican and Nicaraguan bombers focus on the remainder of the cruisers and submarines. After the raid on September 9, the two battleships had been relocation the Allies had photograph and attack the positions one of them is torpedoes by own air and Navy forces and sink while the other escape, some reach other side of the island and drown to death.. The Pac and Panamanian bombers attacks the destroyers positions. A lucky strikes on the cruisers, destroyers and the V-Submarimes one of the submarine is Kasha set off a chain reaction and destroy have the sub and sunk quickly killing one captain. 'First navy bombardment' Early on the morning of September 11, the garrison, with the support of the air forces, repelled the first Special submarines by bombs and depth charges. The Latin Naval fired at the Spectral, Tazma Grimm and the Vexicons fleets on the island itself under the commander under Costa Rican captain, order the Costa Rican cruisers to hold their fire until the enemy try to escape. Cuban cruisers Menocal, sank Tazma submarine at a distance of 4,000 yd (3,7000 m) with at least three hits to her magazines, causing her to explode and sink within 42 seconds, in full view of the allies on sea. Cuban and Honduran fire they torpedoes and sank the Vexicons destroyer Spectz several times by shells, her action report makes mention of sinking. The Honduran air planes and battlecruisers also succeed in the sinking two Spectromancer's battleships by dropping bombs and shells on her stern where the depth charges were stored on the left. Both battleships, cruisers and submarine were lost with all hands, with another Mallory's sub becomes the first submarine to be sunk in the war by depth charges by Guatemalan, Haitian and Pac navy aid by Panamanian air forces. The German records have casualties during the first air and sea raid. The Allies fleets withdraw with complete bombing, no suffering their setback of the war on the Central Powers. No supplies were to the island after the news to the generals hear the shocking the victory of the Central American fleets and abandoned they support and focus on Drake City itself. 'Second navy bombardment' The Latin Fleet bombarding come on September 23, the major reinforcements of the Air Force of Costa Rica, Cuba, Guatemala, Haiti, Honduras, Nicaragua, Pac and Panama. The battle began at 2:35; after a preliminary bombardment. Two Panamanian battleships were bombing and wipe out the artilleries kill several of mens and zombies. When 5:32 PM resume air and sea raids, on September 24th, they land on the shores and attack all directions and quickly encircle the enemy and on midday they surrender at 12:22 PM with all of casualties and taken over the island. 'Promise' Federico Tinoco promise the Mysticons Government he will do everything in his power to defend the city that his troops battle for recognize. Nicaraguan air attack Five Nicaraguan warplanes took off near Drake City to the island itself to bomb the remaining planes still on the ground. While approaching they came under attack from the left side by two Spectral planes, Tazma planes and one Vexicons plane Veks. 'Navy engagement' Send to bombard the Drake City, when their arrive their been attack by the remain Spectral Fleets the Allies Fleets return fire has well. During the engagement, three Costa Rican cruisers aim at the Spectral battleships which hits many time while continue fighting decided to withdraw from engagement. The Vexicons submarine Willa arrive and watch the naval battle, suddenly the captain believe the battleship going to bomb the island and order the submarine to fire the torpedo and sunk it in 8 minutes killing nearly entire crews and the captain go down with her. The Allies Navy win, they damage or sunk one Spectromancer battleship and one ran around on the city and late it was attack by Guatemalan Air Force and Navy sunk quickly. The Vexicons that sunk the battleship of the Spectromaner mistaken for a Guatemalan battleship Estrada Cabrera, it's was Chase and was depth charges and sunk by Guatemalan battleship and seaplane while remaining crews rescue by them and taken prison of war.